Power Rangers: Legendary Guardians
by DreamStar14
Summary: It wasn't the former Ranger powers themselves that gave them strength and ability to move forward. It was the bonds they shared with the rightful owners of those powers. / In an semi-apocalyptical future, Earth's only hope is five veteran Rangers, including one alien survivor, willing to fight back in honor and memory of their former fellow Rangers. / Gokaiger Adaption
1. Chapter 1: The Legendary Rebellion

A/N: I hereby present to you all my own adaption of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It's got a much darker theme to it than Super Megaforce, which, by the way, I do **not** hate. I merely believe they can do better with it, like give Gia her own focus episode or arc or something, for example. I've changed many things about this Gokaiger-adaption, some similar to Super Megaforce, some completely made-up, and others similar to Gokaiger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or the Super Sentai references, sadly. Mr. Saban does and always will (and Super Sentai belongs to Toei Animation).

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_It wasn't the former Ranger powers themselves that gave them strength and ability to move forward. It was the bonds they shared with the rightful owners of those powers."_

**Power Rangers: **_**Legendary Guardians**_

_Episode 1: The Legendary Rebellion_

_**January 15**__**th**__**, 2015**_

In the events that succeed Megaforce's victory against the Warstar Aliens, there is silence and peace.

And everyone relaxes, relishing in the fact the Earth is safe from evil once again.

But one day, Tensou unexpectedly goes haywire. No one knows what's going on, until an outdoor explosion shakes the Command Center to its core. The shockwave knocks the five Rangers off their feet.

Troy is the first one up, and Gia is the second. Noah and Jake follow afterwards as Gia helps Emma back on her feet.

"What the heck was that?" Jake asks, and before Gosei can reply, a loud, terrifying voice resounds throughout the air, all over the planet.

"_Citizens of Planet Earth, this is an eviction notice! We are the Galactic Armada. Those who dare defy us will be executed on site. This is your only warning, Earthlings! Surrender now and we will spare your lives!"_

Troy turns to his mentor. "Gosei, what is going on?!"

"I didn't think it would arrive so soon," Gosei mutters.

"What would?" Noah asks, all five of them confused.

"The Galactic Armada!" Tensou is the one who responds. "We detected them a while ago on long range sensors, but at that time, we only estimated them to come here at least three months later than now. We weren't expecting them so soon!"

"Why didn't you warn us earlier?" Emma asks, gently. "When you first detected them?"

"You were all so absorbed in your victory. We didn't want to ruin that," Gosei replies.

Though touched by Gosei and Tensou's reasoning, Troy's mind wanders to the real task at hand.

"We appreciate that, Gosei," he says, "but next time, I, at least, would like to be informed. Besides, we can't just stand here, wondering what the heck is going on. We have a duty as Power Rangers to reverse that _'eviction notice' _so that it's directed towards them instead of us."

"He's right," Gia states. "We need to go out and defend the Earth."

They all nod at each other, before pulling out their morphing cards.

"_Go, Go, Megaforce!"_

Before Gosei and Tensou can reply, the five Rangers are out the door.

All throughout the battle, there are heavy casualties among the civilians, and the Megaforce Rangers struggle to even strike down one group X-Borgs by themselves. She was in perfect health when she started fighting, but now Emma is struggling to keep up.

There is one instance in which the Rangers are brought into temporary hiding, while strangers tend to their injuries, somehow knowing they are Rangers, and one man, dressed in red and black, splits everyone into five groups, and it makes Emma and her team realize that these strangers are their fellow Rangers.

The man, who introduces himself as Dr. Tommy Oliver, sends them out, and the battle resumes.

By the end of the day, every single Ranger is dead tired, but all are determined to win this fight. Using the sum of their power and energy, the burst sends the Armada a thousand light years, but only after something happens to several of the Rangers among the five groups.

Something Emma cannot explain.

The energy burst is all Emma remembers seeing last, and she blacks out.

This battle is eventually known in history as the Legendary War.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

_**May 23**__**rd**__**, 2015**_

Emma's brown eyes eventually flutter open, and they meet brown eyes just like hers, but they're looking down at her.

The eyes belong to a boy, a little older than her. He turns his head to the side and shouts over his shoulder, "Hey, she's awake!"

A young woman, dressed in a yellow dress and brunette hair, jogs over to where they are, politely asking, "Please, don't yell, Mr. Grover. It's bad for the patient."

"W-Who…a-are you?" Emma's throat is parched and it's hard to speak. Not to mention, it really hurts, too.

"I'm Ziggy Grover, Ranger Green from the RPM Rangers."

"I am Maya, from the planet of Mirinoi. I am the Yellow Ranger for the Lost Galaxy team," the woman replied. "Remember?"

"Or rather, we were," Ziggy's voice has grown sad and dark.

"W-What do you mean–?" Emma begins to ask before she begins to cough violently.

"Take it easy!" Maya exclaims, holding a scanner of some type in her hand.

A glass of a gold-colored liquid is held out in front of Emma. Emma stops coughing long enough to glance over and meet the hazel eyes of a blonde dressed in yellow. "You probably shouldn't talk for now." Her voice is soft, but hard and tough, like she is a gentle, free-spirited soul who had just experienced a traumatic event. "Drink this. It's a healing potion. Mentor Jii devised it when he was a kid, and it's always made us feel better."

A flash of memory comes back to Emma, where this same girl is treating to her leg injury during a battle. One name comes to mind.

"Emily Suzuki. Samurai Ranger Yellow," Emma replies. The girl, Emily, merely nods. "Thanks." A little smile comes across Emily's lips, but it goes away as soon as it comes. She merely watches as Maya helps the younger girl sit up, and Emma slowly sips down the healing potion.

More people enter the room, which Emma observes as a recovery room.

When Emma speaks again, her voice is a lot smoother, and it feels better to talk that last time. "Where am I? And what happened?"

"You're in Dr. K's secret lab," Ziggy explains. "You've been in a coma for about five months."

Emma nearly chokes on her drink. "Five months?"

Maya nods. "It's May 23rd. You must have fought past your normal limit, because you passed out after we initiated that energy burst. The Armada was pushed back several light years, but they'll be back in about seven or eight months."

"And that energy burst, Emma," Emily speaks up, quietly. "It took up all of our energy and powers. We can't morph anymore."

This comes as a major shock to her. "Can't morph? If the Armada attacks again, how are we supposed to fight?"

"Dr. K is currently working a solution," Ziggy says. "She won't tell me what it is, but she has Tensou working with her. Gosei…is that his name?" Emma nodded. "Gosei is working on something even more classified. None of them are biting."

"And it's starting to eat you alive," an African-American male, dressed in blue, entering into the room with numerous others.

"Now, now, TJ," Ashley interjects. "Dr. K said she will tell us when it's finished."

"Presumably not to get our hopes up too high," Madison adds.

Among these others, Emma notices familiar faces. They are few, but she gets the feeling these are the only faces she will see for a long time.

She notices Dana, Dax, and Will. Their two teams, Lightspeed Rescue and Operation Overdrive, had collaborated with hers as the Fifth Assault Squad.

She sees TJ, Justin, Andros, and Ashley, the Turbo and In Space teams grouping up with the Alien Rangers and the Time Force Rangers to form the Third Assault Squad.

She remembers Emily, Lauren, Casey, Dustin, Shane, and Tori forming their own teams, Samurai, Jungle Fury, and Ninja Storm, to make the Second Assault Squad.

She observes Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Leo, Mike, Maya, Madison, and Syd as the RPM, Lost Galaxy, Mystic Force, and SPD teams allying themselves to form the First Assault Squad.

When the famous Dr. Oliver enters to room, Emma remembers the Fourth Assault Squad, forming Billy, Adam, Kira, Alyssa, Taylor, and Tommy himself, combining the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Dino Thunder, and Wild Force teams together.

"I see our patient as regained consciousness," Tommy speaks up, cutting through Emma's train of thought.

Emma nods.

"Just one more question, though," she begins. Tommy motions her to keep talking. "I understand that we can't morph anymore and that our energy burst only delayed the Armada for only about a year, but…why are there so few of us left? Where are the others? Are they dead?"

"We sure hope not," Alyssa replies.

Emma raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What she means to say is that," Dustin adds, once they catch her new expression, "we think the Armada might have kidnapped the others before our energy burst was initiated."

"Prisoners of the Armada?" Emma sums it up in four words.

The others can only nod.

"That's right." Emily is the only one who dares to speak, her tone hard and bitter. "We've been left behind to die, while they suffer a fate worse than death."

"Emily," Scott's voice acts as a warning.

"Oh, let her grieve," Lauren speaks up. "We're all going through the same thing. We all understand the feeling of being left behind."

Something in the young woman's tone suggests to Emma that Lauren knows something that the others don't.

But Emma doesn't question it.

She only grieves with them.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

_**January 11**__**th**__**, 2016**_

Eight months have passed since Emma first woke up. Many of the Rangers still alive and on Earth went back home. Some stayed behind at the lab, which the remaining Rangers named their new Headquarters.

Emma is among the few who stayed. Maya had stayed behind as a medic, but mainly a counselor. Billy had stayed as a technician. For what, Emma still has no clue. Ziggy and Dr. K, she found, were dating, and ever since Dr. K had detected the Armada, he had refused to leave her side. His remaining teammates, Scott and Flynn, had gone back to Corinth, which was in another dimension. Tommy is apparently involved in the classified project Dr. K, Tensou, and Gosei are currently working on. TJ and Emily had also remained at the lab.

Everyone else had either given up, or had gone back home in order to protect it when the Armada returned.

TJ is friendly, and he and Emma had developed a real friendship. Ziggy is a bit of a jokester, but the Legendary War had spooked him pretty bad that he often jumps at loud noises and the like. Maya, as a counselor, is very social and empathic. Emma likes her a lot. Tommy acts like an older brother and/or father to the rest of the occupants of the lab. Emma knows she can count on him. She hardly sees Billy, as he is working, but he is very intellectual, but friendly, same as Dr. K. Emily reminds Emma of Gia, a lot.

Just like Gia, Emily was a "tough" kind of girl. Her real personality was hidden behind a wall of traumatic events, a wall that hardly anybody could break, _if_ anyone could break it. But underneath that mask Emily always wore, Emma could see a kind, gentle-hearted, yet strong and determined girl.

That and Emily was very good at hand-to-hand combat and when she had a sword in her hands, she could do some real damage.

…

Emma watched her train sometimes.

Now, in the present day, Emma is watching Emily train again. She's sitting down, off to the side, watching as the older girl works on her hand-to-hand techniques. So far, she has not been detected by the former Samurai, not even twenty minutes in.

Just by watching the older girl, Emma can see her true self.

And she wonders what Emily went through to make her so hard-feeling.

And she feels bad for her.

"I don't need any pity, Miss Goodall," Emily says, almost coldly.

"H-How did you know?" Emma asks.

"I've known you were there the entire time," Emily replies, less cold now, Emma notes. The former Samurai stops her training and goes to sit down beside her. "You've been watching me train."

"Just observing," Emma says. "And I wasn't intending on giving you pity. I was just wondering what happened to you. I mean, when you were treating my injuries during the War, you were happier, kinder…more social. But afterwards, when I woke up, you…you were different, and you're training so hard. Sometimes, you even make yourself sick."

"Emma," Emily's gotten very quiet now, "I changed because I let something happen. Something I dreadfully regret. The reason I train so hard is so I can…so I can correct my mistake."

Her story is eerily similar to the older girl's. It's so scary.

Emma feels as though she too made a dreadful mistake. But Emily's is heading down the right path. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, she trains day after day, waiting for the Armada to return.

And that's what Emma should be doing.

"You're very sensitive, aren't you?" Emma quietly asked.

"Yes, I was."

"I'm not referring to the past, Emily. You have a mask on, one that I can see through," Emma replies. "You are still sensitive." Emma pauses, as the older girl ponders over this. "Can I train with you?" Emma asks, and Emily sends her a small smile.

"Sure." The two girls stand up and walk to the center of the floor. Emma got into a fighting position. "Jackets can interfere with your swinging ability. I'd suggest taking it off."

Emma took this into consideration, and carefully took off her denim jacket. Getting into fighting position again, Emily makes the first move.

As the spar continues, Emily constantly gives Emma advice and tips. Their session is interrupted when TJ comes into the room.

"Hello, ladies," he says, in a friendly, brotherly manner. The two greet him as they break off their spar and get hydrated. "I see you're helping Emma with her fighting."

"Yep," Emily replies.

"How's your sword work coming along?"

"Pretty good, so far," Emily answers.

"Sword work?" Emma repeats.

"Jayden first introduced the technique to me when we were still fighting the Nighlock. Lauren began to actually teach it to me before she left five months ago. I've been training by myself ever since."

"What kind of sword technique is it?" Emma asks.

"Using two swords at the same time, something Jayden often did. Only a master swordsman can use this technique," Emily says. "I've been trying to master the technique ever since the Armada was sent away by our energy blast. I'm almost done, just a couple more blockages to get past first."

"You'll master it," Emma pipes up. "TJ and I, we know you will." TJ nods, proving her point. Emily sends them her smile. Her rare smile.

Ziggy walks into the room, and the other three turn to him. "K needs to see all of us. She says it's very important."

The four went into the newly dug tunnel, where the chamber it led to was Megaforce's headquarters, the Command Center.

Gosei is on the wall. There is also Tensou there, carrying a small box around his neck, via a strap. Billy is off to the side, holding a case, standing next to Maya. Dr. K is standing in the middle, Dr. Oliver next to her.

When the four are brought to their attention, Dr. K begins.

"Hello, Rangers. I am aware that rumors of a classified project were going around for about a year now," K begins. "Due to its completion, I can now inform you that those rumors are true. I have been working on a new set of morphers."

"New morphers?" TJ asked.

"That is correct. Mr. Cranston."

Billy opened up the case he was holding. Within the case were black cellular morphers, with red trimming, and a white symbol on it.

A skull with swords set in an X formation.

"The skull and swords kinda remind me of a pirate," Ziggy says.

"That was our intended motif," K replies.

"Why pirates?" Ziggy asks.

Dr. K dodges the question. "And staying true to this motif, we have developed keys. Tensou."

Tensou opens his box. There five keys, all in the shape of a human-like figure, all colored in different colors: red, blue, yellow, green, and pink.

"These keys, when inserted into the morphers, will allow one to morph," K explains.

"Why did you make these morphers?" TJ asks. "What's the purpose?"

"We made the morphers for you," Tensou is the one who replies. "Since your Ranger powers were taken from you in the Legend War, we decided that making new powers would help things go a lot more smoothly when the Armada returns."

"I convinced them that it should be your choice," Maya announces. "If you want to be a Ranger again, it ought to be your decision. No one's forcing you into this."

"There's only a handful of us," Emma recalls. "How could we possibly have a chance of beating them next time?"

"We don't give up, that's how," Tommy replies. The others turn to him. "When the Armada returns, there will be even more casualties than last time, and even though we lost our powers, the Rangers could possibly still be a threat to them. As long as there is even one team of five Rangers, one that refuses to give in, the Armada may be weakened, even defeated. I personally accept the red key."

Tommy took a morpher from Billy's case, and the red-colored key from Tensou's box.

"He's right," TJ says. "I personally accept the blue key, in order to increase by chances of being able to protect the innocent."

After TJ receives the blue-colored key from the box, Emily speaks up, her voice bitter again, "I made a mistake I need to make right. I don't want to make that same mistake again. If any of the innocent are killed on my behalf, I'll never be the same. I accept the yellow key."

As Emily receives the yellow key from the box, Ziggy merely glances over at K. "Venjix nearly destroyed Corinth, and last time, the Armada destroyed this world. I can't let that happen again. I can't allow this city to be reduced to a repulsive wasteland like Corinth was. I accept the green key."

Emma glances over to the side, as Ziggy retrieves the green key from Tensou's box.

'_Stay strong, Emma.'_ That's what Gia used to say.

'_You can do it.'_ Jake.

'_You are strong.' _Noah.

'_Don't give up.'_ Troy.

'_Keep going.'_And Robo Knight. He never gave up on his mission. Ever. He kept going.

They never give in. Why should she?

"I won't give up. Not when there's still hope left," Emma quietly states. "I can't accept the fact that it's over. Not yet. I accept the pink key."

Emma retrieves her pink key and the last morpher from Billy's case.

It is now that Gosei finally speaks. "Rangers, in addition to your new powers, I have given you a new ability." Confusion strikes them. "Along the walls of this chamber are keys similar to those you currently hold in your hands. Using these keys, you will be able to morph into any and all rangers from the past."

"How were you able to do this?" TJ asks.

"I managed to take back the Ranger powers before they fell into the hands of the Armada. It took up a lot of time and my energy, but I was able to place each individual power into their respective keys. You'll have access to them from your Ranger belts."

"Oh, Gosei," Emma replies in a sympathetic manner. "If it cost you that much energy, you really shouldn't have."

Tommy looks on. Emma is concerned about her mentor, a simple tiki-like face on the wall of the chamber.

She sees everyone as human. That is the best quality Tommy has ever seen in anyone.

"It will make your job as Rangers a lot easier. Or at least, less monotonous," Gosei responds.

"Gosei, Gosei!" Tensou begins to get frantic. "I'm reading an attack downtown!" Everyone turns to him. "It's the Armada! They've come back!"

An intense silence is induced all around.

"Here's your chance to strike back, Rangers," Gosei informs them.

The silence gets even more intense, until Tommy breaks it. "Remember those casualty reports a year ago?" The others nod slowly. "Can we really stand to get those same reports again?"

The others' stern glares said it all.

"Then, let's go."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

"Here, this way!" A kindergarten teacher urges her young students to run away from the monsters, colored in silver, with round cylinder heads.

At first, the little children found these silver men intriguing and interesting, but when these silver men began firing at buildings and other people, those thoughts went down the drain.

A monster different from the silver men, holding energy-based guns in his hands, appears to be leading them.

The kindergarten kids hide in a half-destroyed alleyway, with the teacher kneeling in front of them, ready to fight if need be.

But the different monster, the leader, finds them, making their hiding place just another place to be destroyed.

"Did you honestly think you could run from me?" The monster asks them, taunting them. "I am the Action Commander, Shikabanen, from the almighty Galactic Empire! That means that I and the strongest commander in the fleet."

A few of the little kids begin crying.

"You can't run. You can't hide. All you can do is cry, but I wouldn't even recommend doing that. No one will hear you."

Shikabanen grabs the teacher's neck and begins choking her. The kids don't know what to do, so they just stand there, behind her, crying their eyes out, scared.

"Don't hurt the kids! Just kill me and be done with it!" The teacher cries out.

Shikabanen throws her to the ground. Other civilians in hiding, in close proximity, look on. One boy quietly asks his father, "Is this our future?"

The man replies in the same manner, "This planet may not have a future."

Shikabanen, with his foot stepping on the teacher's face, points in gun directly into the faces of the little kids. They cry even harder. All the monster does is laugh.

"That's right," Shikabanen replies to this. "What lovely expressions! It excites me! Show me more fear!" The Action Commander points his gun directly into the teacher's face, the weapon charging with blue, destructive energy. "Thank you for entertaining me, but it's time to say goodbye now!"

No one does anything before this, but everyone freezes in fear when a red-colored energy blast hits Shikabanen's hand, forcing his weapon to lose its energy and charge.

Everyone turns to where the blast came from, and the teacher gets up off the ground, trying to get a good angle at who saved her.

Five teenagers/young adults are walking towards the scene, the one in the middle, wearing red, is holding a gun, colored red and black, with blue and white trimming.

Once the five stop a few feet away, Shikabanen notices the five aren't dressed like normal civilians.

They are dressed in Ranger uniforms, without the helmets.

"You! Zeo Red, Space Blue, Samurai Yellow, RPM Green, and Megaforce Pink! I read your profiles! If I recall, you guys are the wanted Rangers! You five have been accused of destroying our forces last year!" Shikabanen exclaims. "What are you doing here?!"

Tommy shrugs. "Who knows?"

"Oh, I bet you're just here to give yourselves up! In that case, come with me! Don't resist and we'll let you off easy!"

"Shut up, you idiot," Emily comments without pondering what the Commander says.

"What?! Idiot?!" Shikabanen sounds surprised. No one's ever called him that before.

"What she means to say is that we have no intention of giving up," TJ adds.

"This is not up for debate," Emma replies. "Please leave before we make you leave."

"That's damn right! I hate guys like you!" Ziggy exclaims.

"Have you Rangers forgotten?! We are the Galactic Empire! We defeated you!" Shikabanen was making it a debate anyways. "You know firsthand at what we do to those who defy us!"

"We do," is Tommy's response. "But we're not afraid. And besides, as pirates…it's the plank for those we don't like."

Each Ranger held up their new key.

"What? Pirates?" The Action Commander stood there, utterly confused. They refer themselves as pirates now?

Why?

The Rangers clicked their keys open, flipped open their morphers, and said, _"Legendary Ranger Mode!"_

And Shikabanen receives the answer to his previous question. Their new Ranger suits, complete with a helmet, are modeled after pirates, even their logo.

"_Legendary Red!"_

"_Legendary Blue!"_

"_Legendary Yellow!"_

"_Legendary Green!"_

"_Legendary Pink!"_

"_Power Rangers: Legendary Guardians!"_

Each Ranger unsheathes a pirate-like saber and gun. Without a second thought, Tommy fires the first shots, signaling the beginning of the fight.

As the five Rangers fight, the civilians on the side comment, "Could they really be the new Ranger team?"

Emma uses grappling hooks lever herself, shooting at a couple of X-Borgs, the silver men, before swinging over to another platform.

Emily cuts down X-Borgs left and right, before sending a kick right into one's chest and knocking him off the edge.

TJ uses his saber and gun equally to catch the X-Borgs surrounding him off-guard.

Ziggy falls of an edge, but catches the line from Emma's grappling hooks to catch himself, using it to bounce up and down to confuse the X-Borgs.

"Is that all you've got?" He asks them.

Tommy catches the staffs of two X-Borgs with his saber and shoots them with his gun. He throws his sword, sticking it into the chest of an X-Borg about to catch TJ off-guard.

Ziggy then loudly comments, "I need more fire power! Tommy!" He throws Tommy his saber, who kicks TJ's gun toward him with one kick. Ziggy catches the gun perfectly and continues his fight, using two guns at the same time, using the grappling hook like as a swing.

TJ grabs Tommy's saber from the X-Borg his leader brought down, and his own fight ensues, using two swords at once.

Tommy continues his battle with one gun and one saber.

A few X-Borgs use their staffs as bazookas, but TJ blocks all of their shots by slashing their bullets with his sabers in midair.

As Emily sends a roundhouse kick to an X-Borg behind her, Emma throws her gun over to Emily.

"Here! Use this for her technique!"

Emily nods. "Thanks!" She throws her gun over to Emma.

The two catch the said weapons perfectly, and Emma continues her fight with two guns, her experience with both the Pheonix Shot and her Blaster attributing to this.

Emily jumps, flipping over, and using both of her sabers to cut each and every single X-Borg surrounding her down. She swings the saber in her right hand in a circular manner, saying, "Don't worry about me quitting. I'm just getting started!"

Using the grappling hooks within her sabers, she begins to swing her sabers around, making sure to get each and every one of the X-Borgs.

Eventually, she catches her swords, as the X-Borgs around her explode.

Emily turns around to notice more X-Borgs appearing on the scene. The others join her, still holding the weapons they gave each other, and she says, "Just how many of these guys' butts are we going to have to kick?!"

"I say we use the secret weapon," Tommy suggests.

"Really?" TJ asks.

"We should!" Ziggy exclaims, and the two girls confirm the idea.

"Alright," Tommy says, each one presenting and opening their morphers again.

The five press the button over their belt buckle, saying, _"Legendary Ranger Mode!" _Clicking open the keys, they repeat the morphing call this team used._ "It's Morphin' Time!"_

"_Mighty Morphin!"_

"What is that, Teacher?" One of the kids asks.

"That is the first Ranger team to appear on Earth, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!" The teacher answers.

"_Power of the…"_

"_Tyrannosaurus!"_

"_Triceratops!"_

"_Saber-Tooth Tiger!"_

"_Mastodon!"_

"_Pterodactyl!"_

"_Combine!"_

A massive energy blast destroys about one-third of the X-Borgs in the area.

"Let's keep going!" Ziggy exclaims.

"Right!" Tommy agrees.

"_Legendary Ranger Mode!"_ The Rangers formed a circle. _"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

As the Rangers unsheathed their swords and began fighting, Tommy shouted over to Emily. "Emily, you'll be our weapons expert, okay?"

"Gotcha!" She knew why. She knew how to handle a sword, plus numerous other weapons.

"Spin Swords: Quintuple Slash!" The second third of the X-Borgs were destroyed.

"One last time!" TJ suggested. The others nodded, and stood in reverse formation, blue and yellow on Tommy's right, with green and pink on his left.

"_Legendary Ranger Mode! Magical Source–!"_ The five Rangers turn around, and combine their energies. _"Mystic Force!"_

Their combined powers get rid of the rest, but now the only problem was Shikabanen. He s been on the sidelines the entire time.

"I think you guys are having an identity crisis! Enough with the costume changes!" The monster sends energy blasts from his guns towards them, engulfing them in an explosion. "Just pick one!"

Tommy's wand turns back into his saber. "How about this one, then?" The five Rangers, each holding their own sabers, are back in the pirate suits, and they jump out of the explosion and charge at Shikabanen.

Each of the five Rangers get a strike in before K contacts with them through their morphers. "Rangers, insert your keys into the slots of your sabers. Your attacks will power up."

"Right," Tommy acknowledges, each of them holding up their pirate key. They click them open and insert them into the slots the sabers have.

"_Legendary Saber Strike: Charging! Final Strike!"_

With five multi-colored Saber strikes, Shikabanen meets his end.

After a short silence, Emma asks, "Did that really just happen?"

The others nod, and celebrate their first win after many losses.

This first battle and victory would eventually go down in history as the Legendary Rebellion.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

As Maya treats their injuries in the lab, K writing down notes on a tablet, Emily leans against a wall. When she speaks, her voice is solemn.

"If the Empire didn't view us as enemies before, they sure do now."

"What?!" Ziggy exclaims.

"It's true," Tommy interjects before Ziggy can say more. "We just killed one of their Action Commanders and a whole army of X-Borgs."

TJ adds, "And I get the feeling that Action Commander today, Shikabanen was just a small fry. He was just the beginning."

"Good deduction, Ranger Blue," K replies. "This was their comeback after a year out of commission. You ruined that for them, and the next time they attack, you can estimate that they will retaliate twice as much as today. I would exercise high caution."

"We know, K," Ziggy tries to calm her. "We know."

"It's okay," Emma eases into the conversation, handing Emily a glass of water, which she takes gratefully. "We just need to keep our chins up and keep fighting."

They all nod at each other.

They may all have different personal goals and reasons for becoming the new team of Rangers, but they are a team. And they all have one common goal.

To protect their planet from the destructive power of the Armada.

And to never give up until the Armada is defeated.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_**Somewhat based off of Gokaiger 1: The Space Pirates Appear**_

**Note:** I was originally going to have Dustin Brooks (Ninja Storm Yellow) as the Blue Ranger, but I wanted a more racially diverse cast. Tommy and Emma: Caucasian. TJ: African American. Ziggy: Corinth(ian? I guess). "Well, what about Emily?" Keep in mind, not only is she Caucasian, but she's also from _Japanese_ descent.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review, please! A preview for the next chapter:

_**Episode 2:**__ "A Ray of Hope"_

"_Emily greets an old friend as Rangers try to find the necessary momentum to keep moving forward."_


	2. Chapter 2: A Ray of Hope

A/N: Here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or the Super Sentai references, sadly. Mr. Saban does and always will (and Super Sentai belongs to Toei Animation).

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Emily greets an old friend as the Rangers try to find the necessary momentum to keep moving forward."_

**Power Rangers: **_**Legendary Guardians**_

_Episode 2: A Ray of Hope_

_**January 12**__**th**__**, 2016**_

TJ pokes a sleeping Ziggy in the ribs as Dr. K finishes up her rather boring lecture.

"And that is how the morphers were made," K turns away from the computer screen and to her audience, the five Rangers. She clears her throat loudly, and the half-asleep Rangers startle to life. "I will now open the floor to any and all questions about the new Rangers suits, vehicles, and hardware."

The room is quiet, and K sighs in exasperation.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Five hands raise up in the air.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Are we getting any zords?"

"Yes," K replies, pointing to the monitor, where it shows a Megazord, with a red head and torso, blue and green arms, and pink and yellow legs. The hat it has on resembles that of, you guessed it, a pirate. On the side, it shows five individual, single-colored zords: a red pirate ship, a yellow trailer, a pink submarine, a blue fighter jet, and a green race car. "Obviously, the zords are color-coordinated. You can see which one will be yours. The zords are not complete yet, but if all goes according to plan, they should be done today around noon or so. Next. Ziggy."

"Will there be any explosions this time? You know, coming from the suits or something?"

K rolls her eyes. "Yes. It's a standard Ranger cliché. Next."

Emily is the one speaks up next. "I don't mean to sound rude, but is it really necessary to call out _'Legendary Ranger Mode'_ and then the morphing call for the team we're morphing into at the top of our lungs?"

"Your morphing call is a vocal recognition callout, for security purposes. As for the morphing call for the other Ranger keys, it allows you to morph into the correct suit with the powers belonging to that specific suit. It prevents a mix-up."

That actually made a lot of sense.

TJ then asks her, "I know we've asked this before, but…why pirates?"

"Pardon?"

"Why the pirate motif? I mean, you've had to get the inspiration somewhere."

Ziggy picks it up from TJ. "K, you can tell us."

"Well…because the Action Commander the First Assault Squad was fighting with during the Legendary War said something that got me thinking…"

_The Commander scoffed, standing over the bodies of five more civilians who had the unfortunate fate of being slain by the Armada. "Cars and vehicles, animals and galaxies, magicians, and policemen? I don't know. You annoying Rangers seem more like pirates to me."_

"_How so?" Leo questioned, all four teams standing in fighting positions, ready to attack the Commander again._

"_Well, pirates don't exactly like to follow the rules. They're thieves, rebels. You Rangers don't like to follow the laws of the Armada, which makes you rebels as well. Pirates."_

_K stood behind some rubble, pondering over this. Inspiration suddenly struck her, and she smiled._

"I got the inspiration from him, and, well…it got me thinking that maybe if we considered the rest of us as pirates, as rebels, then it would get our…what's it called? Mojo?" Ziggy nods. "Thank you. Then, it would get our mojo back."

"Well, when you put it like that, K, then it makes perfect sense," Ziggy says.

"But…you each have your own goals to reach with this. Your separate objectives could cause teamwork problems later in the future, if not now," K advises. "I would highly recommend that the five of you search for a resolve as a team."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

Emma lands on her back as Emily stands over her victorious once again. Emma groans, and Emily eases, "Let it go, Emma. It's just practice."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just thinking about what Dr. K said. You know, to find a resolve as a team." Emma gets up and the two girls start again. Tommy politely interrupts from the sidelines.

"She's right about that, though. Our separate goals may come between us and they way we work together."

Ziggy says nothing, only staring at his shoelaces, now noticing the zig-zag pattern they have.

"How about a walk downtown?" TJ suggests. "It could help clear our heads."

And they take his advice to heart.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

With the view of the beach on their right, the five Rangers make their way through the town. They all observe as a group of little kids run into the ice cream parlor, the teacher following them, trying to get her students in order. The last time they saw these kids was the day they became the Legendary Rangers for the first time. They were scared, crying, and the teacher was trying all in her limited power to make sure the kids were safe.

But here…they are happy, like nothing had happened that day.

"Say, Teacher," one of the little girls in the group speaks up, before she and the teacher enter the ice cream parlor. "We sure are lucky to have been saved by the Power Rangers. Who are they?"

"A group of super heroes who fight for peace and justice," the teacher replies. "But you know…under those helmets, behind the masks, they are just ordinary human beings like us."

"Cool! So someday, I could be a Power Ranger too?" The girl asks.

"It's possible."

And teacher and student enter the parlor, leaving their five eavesdroppers unable to speak. They merely keep walking.

"It's not just those kids who look up to us," Emma manages to find her voice. "It's everyone else. Most, if not all, of the adults remember what happened last year, and guess who saved the day both last year and just yesterday?"

"The Power Rangers," Ziggy breathes.

"Exactly. We did," Emma continues. "These helpless citizens, both adults and children, could be all the resolution we need, to protect them. Right?"

Emily is about to reply, but she is knocked to the ground. Emma and TJ kneel beside Emily, who has fallen down, the person she bumped into the same way.

"Emily, are you okay?" TJ asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emily replies, before glancing at the one she bumped into. "Hey, kid, are you okay?" She cuts off short here, almost speechless.

The kid has sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wears a flannel shirt and jeans.

"Cody," Emily breathes.

Cody smiles when he lays on the former Yellow Samurai. "Emily!" The other four Rangers look on, coming to the conclusion that this kid was an ally to the Samurai Rangers at some point while Emily's team was still in commission. Cody springs forward and hugs Emily around the middle, exclaiming, "You're still alive! I thought you had gone away like the others! I'm so glad you're still here!"

He seems like he's crying.

That's because he is, Emily notes, and she is too, as she hugs him back.

"Me too…" she quietly replies.

Cody pulls back, and as Emily gets them both back on their feet, he says, "Hey…you cut your hair."

Emily runs her finger through her straight, shoulder-length, blonde hair. No hair bands, no hair clips, no nothing. Her bangs are only swept to the right.

"Yeah…I did," she quietly replies.

"Why? I liked it before, when it was wavy and longer."

"I know. I just…felt like a change, that's all."

No, that isn't all, Emma notes. She knows the tone in Emily's voice. She's heard it for about almost a year now. That's the tone she uses when she doesn't want to talk about it, because it's connected to the Legendary War somehow, a topic she doesn't like to discuss at all.

But if Emily doesn't want to talk about it, if you're smart, then you'll let it go. Ziggy once made the mistake of constantly pressing Emily for more details. This resulted in a solid elbow to the gut. Ziggy had a bruise that lasted for at least a month, maybe two. Emma, TJ, Tommy, and Maya were eye witnesses to this incident, and seeing Ziggy in this situation, they silently vowed to themselves not to place themselves in Ziggy's position if they could help it.

Apparently Cody is one of those smart people, because he drops the subject.

And he turns to the other four Rangers. "So you guys are the new Ranger team! I saw you fight yesterday. You were amazing! So you really can morph into the past Ranger teams?"

"Yeah," Emily replies, a soft smile across her face, and it's obvious to her teammates that she has a soft spot for this kid. The Emily they know is tough and seems hard-feeling, choosing to keep her problems and feelings to herself.

And Cody runs up to Emma, TJ, and Ziggy, and he gives them each a hug. "I just want to say congratulations on your comeback, and thank you for coming back." He hugs Tommy last, which lasts almost as long as when he hugged Emily. The other three were short hugs. When Cody finally lets him go, he abruptly says, "Well, sorry for intruding, but I have to go now."

And he runs, something red flashing in his hand.

"Hey!" Tommy calls out to him.

"What's up?" Ziggy asks.

"He stole the Samurai Red key straight from out of my pocket," Tommy replied, his hands digging through his pockets.

"Cody turned into a pick-pocket?" Emma asks for an explanation.

"No, that can't be," Emily is shocked. A friend, an old friend by the looks of it, has fallen victim to such a disgraceful crime.

"I'm going after him!" Tommy exclaims, as they imagine the worst.

If Cody is working for the Armada…

Emily shakes her head. She refuses to believe Cody would just break his loyalty in the Power Rangers that easily.

"Tommy, wait! Go easy on him! He's just a kid!" Emily shouts as she runs after him.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

It's at least a good two minutes before the two Rangers catch up with Cody. The kid is sitting and leaning against a wall by the harbor, turning over the Samurai Red key in his hands.

He has it. Now he can protect them…

"Hey!" It's Tommy. He and Emily have caught up to him. "I don't like to hurt innocent people, so please, give me back the key and no one will get hurt."

"I-I can't!"

"Cody, please," Emily gently eases. "Do as he says." Tommy supposes she's still a little paranoid and hurt over the fact that Cody may be a spy for the Armada. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"That key was entrusted to us by someone who trusts us," Tommy adds. "We need it to keep our promise to him."

Gosei…

He knew they could use this power for to fight for good. And they would. They would use this power to defeat the Armada once and for all.

"But I also have my reasons," Cody's voice wavers, like he's about to cry. Tommy prepares himself for a temper tantrum. "Y-You see…my father died in the Legendary War. He was one of the civilian casualties…I-I live with Daisuke now…"

Emily freezes. She knew Cody's father personally. To learn that he was gone for good, well…it was like an arrow had just drove through her heart.

Tommy is quiet and when he speaks, it's just above a whisper. "I-I'm so sorry, Cody, but that's no reason to steal from someone."

"Please, I need this key to protect Daisuke and the Tengen Gate. Please, let me keep it." When Tommy's silence proves that he doesn't approve, Cody turns to Emily. "It's just that I don't want anyone else to go through the pain of losing someone they love. It hurts, Emily…it hurts."

"I know," she places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The sound of the Armada ship flying soars overhead. The trio glances up, and Cody runs to meet the Action Commander and his army of X-Borgs where they fall.

"Cody, wait!" Emily runs after him.

And Tommy has no choice but to follow.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

The Action Commander, Bongan, begins his rampage with his guns as his X-Borgs roam the streets. "Hahaha! I'll shoot until there's nothing left on this planet! And that all starts with this city!"

People run away, screaming and trying to find a good hiding place. Some of those people, however, are shot down by the X-Borgs.

Cody and Emily stop just in time to witness a couple of X-Borgs strike down a couple of civilians.

Emily's hands clench into fists. There go their hopes of no civilian casualties this time around. And it makes her mad.

"I wish I could do something," Cody mutters, tightly clutching the Samurai Red key in his hand. He blinks when Tommy holds his morpher out in front of him. "Eh?"

"Here. I'll tell you what, Cody, if you can beat those X-Borgs and that Action Commander, the keys is yours. If you don't, it's not."

"Tommy!" Emily prepares to scold him. "X-Borgs are fair enough, but the Action Commander too?!"

Tommy ignores her for the time being, as his gaze never wavers from Cody. "Do we have a deal?"

Cody says nothing, only grabbing the morpher from Tommy's hand. Inserting the Samurai Red key into the slot, he turns it, and a red "fire" kanji engulfs him, morphing him into the Red Samurai.

"Woah!" Cody takes a moment to notice that he just morphed into one of his heroes.

A clear, yet simple, "Focus," from Tommy brings Cody's attention back to the enemy.

Cody clicks the power disk into place, right above the hilt, and he unsheathes his sword.

Cody charges in, and Emily prepares to go in after him.

But Tommy stops her by placing his arm out in front of her. "Don't. Let him fight this one on his own."

"B-But…you've set him up to fail!" Emily protests.

"Let him fight, Emily. It'll be good for him."

There's a short, yet intense silence before Emily answers, "Fine, but if he dies, his blood is on your hands."

Her voice is full of venom, anger. This is her _'I will never forgive you' _tone. And when she uses this tone, she means it.

Despite Emily's fears, Cody appears to be doing quite well against the X-Borgs. He's slicing them down left to right.

TJ, Ziggy, and Emma run up beside their other two teammates. Emma takes one look at the Red Samurai fighting the X-Borgs, and she's confused. Tommy's right beside TJ and Emily, and none of them are morphed.

"Who is that?" TJ voices Emma's question.

"Cody," Emily answers with pure bitterness in her voice. "Tommy made a deal that if he beats the enemy, he gets to keep the Ranger Key."

"What?!"

"Ziggy's reaction is dead on," TJ replies. "This is truly reckless, coming from you, Tommy."

"I have my reasons," is Tommy's answer.

Once all the X-Borgs are gone, Cody, still morphed, runs to takes a swing at Bongan while his back is turned. But Bongan blocks the sword with his armguard.

Emily steps forward, getting ready to jump into the fight

"Looks like you don't know your place," Bongan says.

And punch sends Cody to the ground, but he gets back up. Bongan kicks him in the stomach, and Cody falls again. However, Cody refuses to give in, and the fight resumes. No matter how many times Bongan beats him senseless.

And it's driving Emily crazy that Tommy is holding her back, literally by the back of her jacket collar.

Cody is knocked to the ground again. He gets up, his sword ten feet away. Bongan has Cody backing up, until a blast from his guns knocks Cody off the top of the building. Tired, sore, and injured, Cody finally de-morphs.

Bongan lands in front of Cody, who merely lays in the ground, unable to move, much less get up.

Bongan raises his gun-sword. "I bid you a sad farewell, kid. Not!"

Emily socks Tommy in the gut with her elbow, and her pirate-sword blocks Bongan's weapon, her super speed allowing her to reach Cody in time.

Bongan faces this new enemy, but gives up. "Oh, forget it! You idiots are a waste of my time."

And Bongan leaves.

A kneeling Emily turns to a still injured Cody. "You alright there, Cody?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good, because…what happened to the others…" Emily's voice goes soft again. "I can't let that happen to you."

Cody lowers his gaze to the ground, and Emma gets the impression that he knows what she's talking about, like he was there.

Emily continues, "I'm sorry for your loss, Cody. Your father was a good man, but please, Cody…leave the Armada to us. All you have to do keep living your life."

TJ hangs up the phone, his morpher, saying, "Maya's on her way, Cody. Don't worry. She'll treat those injuries like they're nothing."

Cody gives them a small smile, before Tommy asks him, "Do you have faith in us, Cody?" He kneels and picks up his morpher and the key.

"Of course. You are the Power Rangers, and you always find a way."

Tommy turns back and smiles at him. Turning to the other four, he calls, "Let's go! We have a city to protect!"

The other three nod and follow him. Emily rubs the top of Cody's head before doing the same.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

Workers run from the construction site, as Bongan continues his rampage.

"Hey!" A voice calls from the side, from under a bridge. Bongan and his army turn to face the voice.

There stand five human beings, all dressed in a specific color, red in the middle, blue and green on either side, and yellow and pink on either side of them, respectively.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Bongan asks, until he notices the girl in yellow. "W-wait a minute! You're that girl who defended that kid earlier!"

"That's right," Emily says, the five pulling out their Legendary keys, "and we've have unfinished business."

"Legendary Ranger Mode!"

"Legendary Red!"

"Legendary Blue!"

"Legendary Yellow!"

"Legendary Green!"

"Legendary Pink!"

"Protecting the Earth is just what we were born to do," Tommy says.

"Power Rangers: Legendary Guardians!"

"Let's go!" Tommy's short command begins the fight, as he fires blasts from his gun.

"You're kidding, right? X-Borgs! Get them!" Bongan exclaims.

Tommy blasts one down in front of him before using his saber to strike down one behind him, without even looking.

TJ runs up the stairs, and as he fights his own group, he sees Emma fighting a group of X-Borgs in the near distance.

"Emma!" He slides his gun across the ground towards her. She catches it with her foot.

"Thanks! Here!" She throws her saber at him, and it acts like a boomerang, taking out a few X-Borgs as it goes around, and he catches it with perfect ease.

Their fights continue, more smoothly now that they have weapons that they're good at using.

Emily notices Ziggy when he falls off a beam above him. She twirls her gun in her hand and she throws it at him. "Ziggy!"

Putting his saber between his arm and body, he catches the gun she throws at him. Dropping the saber, he kicks it toward her. "Thanks!"

And their own fights continue, Ziggy rolling with a barrel in order to avoid the shots from the X-Borgs. A double shot from both his guns sends off an explosion.

Tommy kicks a X-Borg in the chest, before catching another one, holding it hostage, as an advanced Borgs strikes down the X-Borg instead of him. Tommy holds off the three advanced Borgs with his gun, as the others join him.

"Let's finish this!" Tommy orders, everyone opening their slots. Everyone inserts not only their Legendary keys, but also their previous Ranger form keys, in their current colors, into the slots.

"_Legendary Saber Strike!"_

"_Legendary Gun Flare!"_

"_Charging! Final Strike!"_

Emma and Ziggy attack with their guns. TJ and Emily attack with their sabers. Tommy attacks with both, firing his gun first before adding a saber strike to join with the gun blast.

Their combined attacks defeat the advanced Borgs with relative ease.

Bongan emerges from the explosion, with his own gun firing at them. They dodge every strike, but it pushes them back.

"I'm not as easy to beat as Shikabanen was. I am Bongan. You can't defeat me that easily!" He fires his gun again, releasing missiles.

"It's time for the secret weapon," Tommy whispers to his team. They nod, understanding.

"_Legendary Ranger Mode! SPD, Emergency!"_

The five Rangers use their blasters to target ease ball-like missile and blast them away to oblivion.

Once the missiles are gone, they point their blasters at Bongan and they fire. Bongan stumbles back, but he refuses to give up. "I'm not done yet! Guns are not my only weapons!" From his armguards, he reveals concealed knives. He rushed toward them, ready to strike.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, ha!

"Shadow Strike!"

Their super speed allows them to gain the advantage over him.

When their done, Bongan has fallen to the ground, and Tommy orders one last morph.

"_Legendary Ranger Mode! Version Red!"_

"_Go, Go, Samurai!"_ Tommy says.

"_Wild Access!"_ TJ calls.

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_ Emily says.

"_Go, Go, Megaforce!"_ Ziggy calls.

"_Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!"_ Emma finishes the roll call.

They get into their fighting stances, ready for the final attack.

Emily and Ziggy rush forward.

"_Fire Strike!"_

"_Twistornado!"_

A whirling fire storm surrounds Bongan, blocking his vision, as Emma and TJ attack him with their bare fists head on. Emma and TJ back off and separate to allow Tommy to get in the final strike with his sword.

Sparks flying, Bongan finally admits defeat, as the five Rangers morph back into Legendary mode, walking away from him.

"At least it took five teams to beat me!"

The Rangers feel an explosion behind them and they know they've won.

But a giant pink beam hits Bongan from the sky. They don't notice him growing to giant proportions, until he actually does, along with the Advanced Borgs.

"What?!"

Tommy contacts K through his morpher. "K, something happened with the monsters. Some beam hit them and now they've turned into giants!"

"I see what's going on," K replies. "It regenerated their cells and turned them into giants, like you said."

The monsters are destroying the city. Tommy urges, "K, are the zords ready yet?"

"Yes. Perfect timing too. We just finished the final touches," K says. "Press in the code I gave you to deploy the zords."

"Right," Tommy replies as he presses in the code. In the sky above them, behind them, they can see, and hear, the Legendary Galleon flying towards them.

"Here it comes," Tommy urges the others to get ready.

Five wires fall down and the Rangers jump up and catch one. The wires pull them up into the ship itself.

The Galleon flies toward Bongan and the Borgs.

"Firing Port Cannons!" The left side of the ship fires the cannons. Tommy turns the ship hard to port (to the left), and then hard to starboard (to the right), and this maneuver takes out one of the advanced Borgs.

"Get them!" Bongan cries to the other two Advanced Borgs remaining.

Tommy fires the front cannons at them, before calling out to others. "You guys ready to kick butt?"

"Yep," TJ replies.

"I was born ready!" Emily calls.

"Yeah," Ziggy says.

"Mm-hmm," Emma nods.

"Alright then, deploying zords! _Legendary Galleon!_"

"_Legendary Trailer!"_

"_Legendary Submarine!"_

"_Legendary Racer!"_

"_Legendary Jet!"_

The zords rush to greet their enemies. One of the Advanced Borgs fires at the Racer and the Jet.

"Firing lasers!" TJ announces.

"Firing lasers!" Ziggy follows suit.

The other advanced Borg fires at the Trailer and the Submarine.

"Not on my planet, you don't!" Emily calls. "Firing lasers!"

"Firing lasers!" Emma follows suit.

The girls' combined attack destroys one more advanced Borg.

"Yes! We did it, Emma!"

"Excellent job, girls!" TJ says.

"Let's combine!" Tommy suggests.

"Alright," TJ replies.

"I have no problem with that," Emily says.

"Let's do it!" Ziggy exclaims.

"Yeah!" Emma says.

"_Zords combine!"_ The five zords all morph and combine into the Megazord they saw earlier on K's screen. _"Legendary Megazord! Full speed ahead!"_

As the Megazord comes down from the sky, Bongan and the Borg fire at it. The Megazord lands, then flips up and over, striking at both Bongan and the Borg before landing behind them. With both swords drawn, the Megazord attacks their two enemies. The Megazord flips to avoid blasts from the Borg, and when they land, Bongan grabs them from behind.

"Ha! Like taking candy from a baby!" Bongan exclaims, twisting the clock mechanism on their back.

Emily giggles, knowing what Bongan just did. K had informed them of all their abilities and attacks in the zords this morning beforehand.

Suddenly, the panels on each of the individual zords open up and a cannon from the red panel fires at the Borg in front of them, destroying the Borg.

"What a dirty trick!" Bongan exclaims, before attack them again, the five panels closing.

Maya and Cody watch from the distance as this goes down.

"Hard to port!" Tommy orders and they manage to dodge Bongan's attack.

The five bring out their keys, flip them open and insert them into the slots.

"_Let's go! Legendary Star Burst!"_ The five panels open back up and the cannon appears again. _"Fire!"_

The cannon blasts destroy Bongan for good.

As the explosion sets off, Tommy announces, "That's another victory down!"

And Cody smiles.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~L~E~G~E~N~D~A~R~Y~G~U~A~R~D~I~A~N~S~

The five Rangers exit the ice cream parlor with ice cream cones in their hands. They head toward the beach to eat them there, but they are stopped by a familiar face.

Emily walks up to Cody, mildly worried, "You okay?"

"I just want to thank you for saving me earlier, all of you," he replies.

"No problem, kid," Tommy smiles.

"And I actually came back to show you something," Cody leads them into a street less taken, and he lowers his voice. He pulls out a folded up piece of paper. "When Master Xandred was at large, my dad wanted to tell you guys of a way to make sure the Nighlock would be wiped for good. But he never got the chance, because you defeated him before he could." Emily hands her ice cream over to Emma as she takes the paper from Cody. She opens it up.

It has Japanese kanji on it, and only Emily can read it, but it's only bits and pieces that are readable. "This is ancient Japanese, Cody. What does it say?"

"It tells the story of an extremely powerful gem that's existed since ancient times, since the Edo period of Japan," Cody replies. "It's a sacred treasure that will allow the one wish of wiping evil out for good, never to come back."

The Rangers glance at Cody, then at each other, then at the paper, and then back at each other.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_**Somewhat based off of Gokaiger 2: This Planet's Worth**_

**Note:** Forgive me for the screw-up. I've been told that Tommy is from Native-American descent. Thank you, jg13145, for informing me of this. And the timeline: don't let that bug you. I have no idea.

I'm also getting a few reviews about pairings and questions about who I'll pair up. I'll try to stick with the canon ships as much as possible, but because I know there are certain pairing wars that are very sensitive, I'll keep an open mind, especially the war concerning Mike/Emily vs. Jayden/Emily, and Tommy/Kim vs. Tommy/Kat. (Note: Just because I am a Jemily shipper does not mean I hate Memily.)

In a nutshell, no ships in this story, but each pairing with have various hints, so everyone is happy. Is that alright with you guys?

A/N: Review, please. A preview for the next chapter:

_**Episode 3:**__ "Courage and Magic"_

"_Ziggy struggles to find his courage again as a visitor from the past tests this new team of Rangers."_


End file.
